1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift toy for lifting goods onto a stand-by portion by operation of a handle and then discharging the goods from the stand-by portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore there has been a lift toy for lifting goods by operating a handle. In this known lift toy, however, the amount of displacement of a handle made by the operation thereof and the amount of a vertical displacement of a goods receiving member based on the operation were in a 1:1 relation, and thus there was no strangeness, so the toy was simple and the player was apt to lose interest in it.
Additionally, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 9995/80 discloses an unloading toy. In the unloading toy, goods were first placed on a stand-by deck. Then, every time a traveling body passed the unloading portion side, the traveling body abutted a contact-operation member and rotated a separating and discharging member, thereby discharging the goods from an unloading portion side. This known unloading toy was of a simple construction wherein the goods which have been put on the stand-by deck in advance are merely brought down from the unloading portion every time the traveling body passes the unloading side. Because this unloading toy itself did not have a mechanism for lifting goods onto the stand-by deck, it was necessary to either use another goods lifting means for lifting goods onto the stand-by deck or lift goods manually. This was troublesome and not so interesting. As another problem, the mechanism for discharging the goods from the unloading portion side was complicated and difficult to operate and control. The present invention solves these above-mentioned and other problems according to the following and other objects and features of the invention.